DESCUBRIENDO NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS
by betty-sama
Summary: Gaara Tras El incidente Con Akatsuki empieza una Descubrir Nuevos Sentimientos Sobre Su alumna Matsuri . No es Muy buen resumen y pasen Pero magra. es mi primer fic Más sobre Gaara . comenten y pasen . Advertencia de limón
1. Capítulo 1

**Los Personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

**La Historia es a partir de que Gaara es Rescatado de Akatsuki**

**La Historia es contada Por gaara . **

********* he arreglado la historia. al parecer se habia desconfigurado completamente y parecia una mala traduccion. perdonadme pero es mi 2º fic que cuelgo y todavia no me manejo muy bien con la pagina. esta todo en ingles y no soy muy buena con el ingles. gracias y lo siento ********

**Descubriendo Nuevos Sentimientos**

_ Toc , toc , toc .

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos. Quien podrá ser, son las dos de la madrugada. Ha estas horas la aldea entera hace ya tiempo que se sume en un profundo sueño.

_ Toc, toc, toc.

Insisten con los golpes en la puerta. Aunque me asombre no tengo otra opción que ver quien es. Quizás sean Temari o Kankuro, que se hayan despertado y hayan visto que no estoy en casa.

_ ¿Quién es?

_ Soy yo, Matsuri. ¿Puedo pasar ,Gaara-sensei?

Su voz sonaba suave y entrecortada.

_ Pasa.

La veo entrar en mi oficina, lenta y pesadamente. Me mira y se sonroja y enseguida aparta su mirada. Tengo que reconocerlo, se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja. No se porque le ocurre, pero la verdad es que me gusta.

De un tiempo hacía esta parte me sorprendo mirándola. No se porque siempre me quedo absorto contemplando sus labios. Miro como se mueven al hablar y me invade un sentimiento extraño que nunca he sentido. Ese sentimiento me inquieta, me acelera el corazón y la respiración y un calor invade mi cuerpo.

Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué quieres ,Matsuri? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

He sonado muy brusco y frío, mas de lo normal, pero me siento muy inquieto cuando estamos a solas.

_ Lo siento ,Gaara-sen..., digo, Kazekage-sama. Es que … yo …

Cuando se han cruzado nuestras miradas se ha vuelto a sonrojar y vuelve a apartar su mirada.

Es un comportamiento que me perturba, nunca es capaz de mirarme a los ojos, siempre que cruzo mi mirada con la de ella la aparta y si se atreve a mirarme es cuando sabe que yo no la veo. Supongo que le crearé repulsión, es lógico, soy un monstruo. Pero, nunca he sentido que le cause miedo, es la única que se atrevió a elegirme como su sensei, siempre a estado a mi lado y me ha apoyado en todo. Nunca me ha tratado como el resto de la aldea. Me ha hecho sentir que soy una persona normal, a su lado me siento normal. Por eso cuando aparta su mirada me confunde. Porque lo hace?

_ Lo siento si he sonado brusco, Matsuri, pero son mas de las dos de la madrugada, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? Y por favor, no me llames Kazekage-sama ,que sabes que no me gusta. Llamame solo Gaara.

_ No tiene que disculparse Gaara-sensei, tan solo es que no podía dormir y subí a la azotea de mi apartamento y desde allí pude ver que la luz de su oficina estaba encendida.

_ No deberías haber salido a estas horas. Te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa.

No me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos, pero me salió sin mas. Realmente me preocupa que le pase algo. No soportaría que le pasara nada. Es la única persona, aparte de mis hermanos, que me trata como una persona y no como un monstruo. He llegado, tanto yo como mis hermanos, a tomarle un gran cariño.

_ No debe preocuparse, Gaara-sensei, se que soy algo torpe, pero no dejo de ser una ninja de la arena, y de las mejores, que por algo soy la alumna del mejor ninja de todo la aldea.

No pude evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara, cosa que no paso desapercibida por mi alumna, la cual no pudo reprimir una linda y dulce sonrisa por su parte.

_ Lo se ,Matsuri, pero por si acaso, para la próxima no salgas de tu casa a estas horas, te lo agradeceré.

_ Pensé que no habría acabado con su trabajo y no podía quedarme en casa, tenía que ayudarle, tiene que estar cansado. No se preocupe, entre los dos lo acabaremos lo antes posible, pondré todo mi empeño en ello.

Volvió a lucir esa linda sonrisa. ¿Por qué ahora me parecía tan linda su sonrisa? Me distraía y me hacía perder todo mi concentración y centrarla toda en ella.

_ La verdad, tan solo es porque no puedo dormir y aquí al menos me distraigo y se me pasa mas rápida la noche.

_ Pero ya no tiene al Sukaku, debería ser capaz de dormir. ¿Tiene algún problema? ¿Algo le preocupa? Gaara-sensei, puede contar conmigo, yo le escucharé.

_ No te preocupes, tan solo es que nunca he dormido y ahora no soy capaz de hacerlo. Eso es todo. Vamos Matsuri, te llevo a casa.

_ Gaara-sensei, no puede estar eternamente despierto, al final enfermará. Si quiere yo puedo ayudarle a dormir. No se como, la verdad, pero ya vera que al final se duerme.

_ No te preocupes. Vamos que ya es tarde, y no quiero que mañana vuelvas a llegar tarde que sabes que no me gusta la gente impuntual.

_ Vale.

Salimos dirección a su apartamento. No me gustaba que viviera sola, me preocupaba que le pasara algo, por lo que ya que nunca dormía, pasaba gran parte de la noche en comprobar que estuviera bien y que nadie anduviera por los alrededores. Lo tengo que confesar, me gusta verla dormir. Transmite tanta paz y bienestar que me relaja y hace que todo lo que me atormenta y me perturba desaparezca. Tiene ese extraño poder sobre mi. Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la puerta de su casa.

_ Bueno, Matsuri, descansa y no llegues tarde. Por cierto mañana entrenaremos un rato, a si es que ve preparada.

_ Siempre voy preparada, Gaara-sensei. Por cierto … esto … no puedes dormir y yo …

_ No te preocupes ,no siempre será así. Tarde o temprano el cansancio me vencerá. Hasta mañana Matsuri.

Cerré su puerta y me marché. Cuando ya casi había llegado a mi casa, me acordé que ha primera hora de la mañana tenía una reunión con el consejo y no era necesario que Matsuri fuera hasta las nueve y media, por lo que me di la vuelta dirección a su apartamento. Al llegar vi la luz de su dormitorio encendida, y en vez de llamar a la puerta ahorre tiempo y fui directo hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta, a si es que entré. La busqué con la mirada y de repente apareció por la puerta con una diminuta toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y toda empapada.

Una calor empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de mirarla. Ella se sorprendió y se quedo paralizada sin saber que decir. Pero yo también estaba paralizado, observándola, nunca la había visto así. Siempre la veía con su ropa de ninja. Dios mio, se ve tan hermosa, estaba toda sonrojada, respiraba agitadamente. Su pecho se movía apresuradamente dando un aspecto mas encantador. Mis ojos se fijaron en una gota que cayó de su pelo a su cara y cayó recorriendo su cuello , dibujo su clavícula y se encaminó por sus senos hasta perderse en la toalla que se liaba por su bien formado cuerpo. Tuve envidia de esa gota, ansiaba hacer ese recorrido con mi boca. Tocarla, saborearla, ….

En un momento me había acercado y la había rodeado con mis brazos. La había acercado a mi en un movimiento fuerte. Deseaba quitarle esa toalla y averiguar cuan hermosa era sin ella. Empecé a acelerarme a tal punto que creí que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Empecé a estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, necesitaba acortar la distancia que había entre los dos.

Algo en mi entrepierna estaba cambiando y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Que me había pasado? Por dios era mi pequeña y dulce alumna, Matsuri. La miré, tan hermosa, frágil e inocente. Había perdido la razón. Que me estaba pasando.

Me separé rápidamente de ella y me dirigí a la ventana. Ya allí, con gran esfuerzo y voz entrecortada le dije.

_ Mañana no hace falta que vayas, tengo una reunión con el consejo y no se lo que voy a tardar y tengo unos asuntos que tratar con urgencia. Tomate el día libre. Adiós … lo siento.

Y me marche.

...

es mi primer fic de Gaara y Matsuri . soy nueva en esto de los fics. es mi 2º fic por lo que agradeceria que comentaran.

gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui traigo el segundo capitulo. Es un poquito mas largo que el primero. En este capitulo veremos a Gaara poniendo en claro sus sentimientos. hay un momento de la historia que es narrada por matsuri lo especifico antes de que empiece.**

**doy gracias a todas las personas que me habeis mandado comentarios, me ha alegrado mucho, es mi primer fic de Gaara y quiero saber si gusta o no. gracias de nuevo.**

**por supuesto los personajes de Naruto no me pertenes.**

DESCUBRIENDO NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO 2

Entre por la ventana de mi habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mis hermanos. Me tumbé en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

La imagen de Matsuri con esa toalla diminuta y toda empapada no se iba de mi cabeza. Se había grabado a fuego en mi retina. No conseguía relajarme. Sentía una necesidad inimaginable de estar junto a ella, de no haber salido de esa habitación y haber acabado lo que había empezado.

Ahora comprendía las palabras amor y pasión. Ahora que había descubierto esos sentimientos podía entenderlos.

Quería volver. Besarla y decirle que la amo. Que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, que la necesito como el aire para respirar. Pero como. No puedo. Es una locura. No tengo derecho. Yo no tengo derecho a amar a alguien como Matsuri. No tengo derecho al amor, tan solo soy un monstruo. Aparte, ella nunca sentiría amor por mi, por un monstruo al que todos temen. Puede sentir afecto o respeto y ya estoy recibiendo demasiado por su parte.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos he intento relajarme y dejar la mente en blanco, pero me es imposible. La imagen de ella empapada, medio desnuda y toda sonrojada se ha quedado grabada a fuego en mi retina. La veo una y otra vez y me vuelve a invadir esa calor que sentí al verla en su habitación. Deseaba tanto besarla, tocarla, abrazarla y quedarme en ese momento por siempre. Este deseo me quemaba por dentro. No lo puedo evitar. Me muero de ganas por volver por mis pasos y volver a su habitación. Atreverme a acariciarla, a acabar lo que no me atreví a continuar. Nunca he sentido la necesidad tan grande de estar con alguien así, de esta manera. El deseo de tenerla me asfixia.

Si aun tuviera al sukaku en mi interior pensaría que sus instintos animales son los que me impulsan a comportarme así. Pero no, ya no esta en mi interior, son mis propios instintos los que me hacen perder la cordura.

Que puedo hacer, no se si me atreveré a verla, a mirarla a los ojos. Que tengo que hacer, que tengo que decir. Por una vez en mi vida tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de tenerla frente a mi y no poder contener este deseo que me devora por dentro. Y lo tengo que reconocer, me da pavor su rechazo. Que muestre al fin lo que siempre debió sentir por mi, repulsión y temor, como el resto de la aldea. Temo que llegue mañana y ya me rechace y se marche de mi lado. No quiera ser mi ayudante ni mi alumna por lo sucedido esta noche. Que puedo hacer.

Al cabo de un rato de cavilaciones parece que me voy relajando un poco, ya sea por el cansancio o por el agotamiento de tantos sentimientos encontrados que me confunden y me nublan la razón.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. La veo de nuevo. Parece como si estuviera allí, en su habitación, junto a ella. Creo sentir su olor, sentir su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Es tan maravillosa y placentera esta sensación.

…...

_ Gaara, … Gaara … despierta.

De quién es esa voz. Quien me llama. Despierta me dice. ¿Despierta? … des – pi – er – ta. No lo puedo creer. Es posible que haya, por fin, dormido. Me despierto de golpe por la emoción y veo a mis hermanos frente a mi sonrientes.

_ Sentimos despertarte hermanito, pero, los del consejo nos van a volver locos. No paran de llamarte. Lo hemos aguantado todo lo posible para que aproveches tu primera vez.

No lo puedo creer. Por fin has podido dormir. Me alegro hermanito, la verdad es que ya te iba haciendo falta.

_ Aparta Kankuro.

No quería despertarte, pero como ya te ha dicho Kankuro, los miembros del consejo nos están volviendo locos por estar retrasando tanto la reunión que teníais. Dime, ¿ cómo te sientes?

_ Bien. La verdad que muy bien. Bueno, me cambiare e iré a esa reunión, no quiero causaros mas molestias. Ademas prefiero ir ya y terminar cuanto antes, porque si normalmente son inaguantables con lo cabreados que deben estar hoy va a ser horrorosa esa reunión.

Salen de mi habitación para que me pueda cambiar. La verdad es que ha estado muy bien. No me había dado cuenta que me había dormido. Me quede dormido con esas imágenes tan placenteras de Matsuri, que es lo que he tenido en mi mente hasta la hora de despertarme. Ha sido tan hermoso. Creo que si esto va a pasar cada vez que duerma, me va a gustar.

…...

Después de casi tres horas de reunión, un aburrimiento espantoso y una abundante ración de quejas y reproches por parte de los asistentes por mi demora, todo llego a su fin y por fin podía volver a mi vida cotidiana.

Al dirigirme a mi oficina comencé a sentir una angustia y un sudor frío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Temía que al llegar y abrir la puerta la encontraría a ella. Se que le di el día libre, pero, ¿y si había venido? ¿ y si quiere una explicación? No estoy preparado para afrontarla.

Dios nunca he estado tan nervioso, me sudan las mano.

Bueno, tampoco tengo que preocuparme, actuare como siempre, frío y serio y haré como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tampoco se porque estoy así, si lo mas probable es que ni siquiera este.

Dios, como me cabrea verme así. Me veo patético, por Dios, soy el Kazekage de Sunakagure, yo no era así ¿Que me ha ocurrido? Es muy angustiosa esta situación.

¡PLAASS!

Al ir inmerso en mis pensamientos no me daba cuenta por donde caminaba y he chocado fuertemente con alguien. Oigo que se queja. Siento morir al fijar la vista al frente.

No había gente en la aldea que he venido a chocar, ni mas ni menos que con la dueña de mis perturbaciones. Me he quedado paralizado, solo puedo estar ahí, quieto, mirando intensamente esos ojos que me resultan tan hermosos. Siento su cuerpo atrapado bajo el mio, y la verdad, me gusta. Me gusta sentirla tan cerca, sentir su calidez y su aliento rozando mi cara.

_ Vaya, vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí.

Agradezco que aparezca Temari. Se que es una situación con la que me mortificara por un buen rato, pero al menos me hace reaccionar y me incorporo, ayudando a incorporarse a una sonrojada Matsuri. Salvado.

_ Temari, no es lo que piensa, andaba despistada y no me di cuenta que Gaara-sensei …

_ No me tienes que dar explicaciones, ya sois mayorcitos para hacer lo que queráis Pero si queréis devoraros, hacerlo en privado, que las miradas que os estabais hechando no eran ni aptas para menores, ni aptas para cardíacos.

_ Temari, no tienes trabajo que hacer.

_ Claro, claro, hermanito. - Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra.- Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta y espabilaras. Ahora aprovecha hermanito.

¿Pero que de que esta hablando? ¿De que me he dado cuenta? ¿No sera que se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella? ¿Soy tan obvio? Miro a Matsuri y creo que nunca la he visto tan colorada, pareciera que va a estallar. No me mira a la cara.

_ Lo siento Gaara-sensei, espero no haberle hecho daño. Solo he venido porque su hermano Kankuro me ha mandado llamar.

_ Hum.

No me sale decirle nada, no me salen las palabras. Agacha la cabeza y se marcha. Al pasar por mi lado me roza con su mano y siento como una descarga eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo. He visto tristeza en su rostro, quiero detenerla pero el miedo me paraliza. La dejo irse. Cuando ya no la veo, recupero la voluntad de mi cuerpo y me encamino a mi despacho.

Me siento realmente mal. Se que no me estoy portando bien. Primero mi comportamiento en su habitación, luego marchándome sin mas y ahora que no soy capaz ni de mirarla ni de hablarle. Nunca he sido tan rudo con ella.

_ Hermanito, mientras esta...

_¡No vuelvas a entrar sin llamar! Sabes que no lo soporto y sigues haciendo lo que te da la gana.

_ No te enfades. Lo siento.

_ Vale, que quieres.

_ Vaya, parece que no sales de muy buen humor de esa reunión

_ Grrr...

_ Vale, vale. Mientras estabas en la reunión han mandado un aviso urgente y lo he leído yo para no interrumpirte. La aldea de la nube nos piden ayuda urgente. Al parecer van a pasar unos ninjas de la nube con un cargamento de suma importancia cerca de nuestra aldea. Mandaban avisos cada cuatro horas informando de la situación, pero al parecer llevan un día sin dar señales de vida. Nos pedía ayuda inmediata y que fueran ninjas altamente preparados. Han catalogado la misión de rango S.

_ De acuerdo, has mandado un escuadrón, ¿cierto? No hay que perder tiempo.

_ Si. Acabo de informarles y han partido de inmediato.

_ Espera, ¿los has mandado ahora? Entonces, Matsuri, cuando la he visto antes iba de camino a tu oficina … ¿Has mandado a Matsuri a una misión tan peligrosa sin consultarme?

Sentí una gran ira y miedo crecer en mi interior. Se que es buena, pero, no la he visto hoy en su mejor momento. Tenia ojeras y cara muy cansada. Notaba que no había dormido bien. Si no tiene todos sus sentidos al cien por cien …

_ Gaara, Matsuri es una de las mejores ninjas de la arena. No tienes de que preocuparte y la he mandado con mis mejores hombres. Esta en buenas manos.

Ya es de noche, no aguanto esta angustia. No se porque, pero no puesto estar tranquilo. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Si sigo así me voy a volver loco. Tengo que ir a buscarla.

…...

(narrado por Matsuri)

En otro lugar, a mas o menos medio día de la aldea de la arena, se encontraba Matsuri con sus compañeros.

_ No deveria de andar muy lejos. Según la información que nos han dado, esta es la ruta que iban a seguir. Hay que peinar la zona, puede que la necesidad, si se han sentido en peligro, hayan tenido que modificar la ruta.

_ De acuerdo Matsuri, pero sera mejor separarnos, sera... ha ...ha...

Dios mio, llueven suriken y kunais por todas partes, muchos de ellos llevan papeles explosivos. Hisagi a caído, no me he dado cuenta de nada, solo como de repente su cuerpo se ha llenado de suriken y kunais. Cuando y como ha pasado esto.

Salen ninjas por todas partes, el cielo se oscurece por la cantidad de armas que nos arrojan. Hago lo posible por esquivarlas pero no puedo evitar que algunas me alcancen.

Uno de ellos ha hecho una invocación Ha invocado una bestia enorme. Estoy perdida, todos lo estamos. Me duele demasiado el cuerpo como para defenderme de este monstruo. Cierro los ojos esperando la muerte inminente aferrándome al único pensamiento que hace toda esta situación mas liviana.

_ Gaara-sensei, te necesito, ayudame.

Se que es inútil Se que no me va a oír, el no esta aquí para protegerme. Pero no puedo evitar llamarlo entre lagrimas.

Que pasa, que son esos gritos, porque nadie me ataca. Ningún arma me alcanza. Abro los ojos y hay algo que me rodea, lo toco, …. esto es …

_ ¡Sarcófago de arena!

¡ARENA!

No puedo controlar mis lagrimas, salen a un ritmo frenético, pero no lo puedo aguantar. El esta aquí. Gaara-sensei ha venido a salvarme. Dios ha escuchado mis plegarias. No quería morir sin verlo otra vez. La ultima vez que lo vi, parecía estar enfadado conmigo. No quería que esa imagen fuera la ultima que tuviera de el. Deseo que esta arena que me rodea desaparezca y poder verle, ansío verle.

La arena que me protege se desvanece, mostrándome a un agitado Gaara. Dios mio, la felicidad que siento ahora mismo me ahoga, no me coge en el pecho. No lo puedo evitar, mas bien, no lo quiero evitar, salgo corriendo y me cuelgo de su cuello en un mar de lagrimas. Nunca me he comportado así, pero nunca sentí que iba a morir. Siempre he estado con el y a su lado se que nunca me pasara nada. A su lado me siento segura.

_ ¡GAARA-SENSEI! - me abrazo muy fuerte, no quiero soltarme nunca. El responde a mi abrazo y me susurra al oído

_ Siempre cuidare de ti. Nunca dejare que nada malo te pase. Te lo juro. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, mi pequeña Matsuri.

Esas palabras susurradas a mi oído, junto con ese abrazo que me esta llevando directamente al cielo, me relajan, me invade la tranquilidad y en ese momento me dejo vencer por el agotamiento y el dolor en sus brazos.

(narrado por Gaara)

Se desmaya en mis brazos.

Dios, gracias por darme esa señal, ese presentimiento que me decía que Matsuri me necesitaba. Si no llego a venir a tiempo …

Lagrimas salen de mis ojos precipitándose por mis mejillas, cayendo sobre el rostro de Matsuri. No se cuando fue la ultima vez que llore, pero lo necesito. Hasta ahora no era lo suficientemente consciente de cuanto amo a esta chica que tengo en mis brazos. La amo con toda mi alma. Ahora se, que sin ella moriría, porque cuando he llegado y he visto a todos caídos ensartados en suriken y mas armas creí morir. Juraría que oí romperse algo dentro de mi. La angustia y la desesperación invadieron todo mi ser. Donde estaba, no la veía por ningún lado. Fue entonces cuando la oí entre sollozos, _"Gaara-sensei, te necesito, ayudame". _No se si seré lo suficiente bueno para ti, o si tu sentirás lo mismo que yo, pero después de hoy, me encargare de ganarme tu corazón.

La cogí fuerte entre mis brazos y me la lleve lejos de allí, cuando llegara a la aldea mandaría un equipo medico, pero ahora, aunque suena mal, sobre todo viniendo del Kazekage, necesito saber que ella esta bien.

Antes sentía miedo porque no me creía con derecho a ella, ahora haré todo lo posible para ganarme ese derecho.

**espero que os haya gustado. he puesto todo mi empeño en que saliera una historia decente. agradeceria que comentarais. se agradece y anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. gracias**

**no tardare mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo. es un poquito mas largo que los anteriores. espero que os guste.**

**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

DESCUBRIENDO NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

CAPUITULO 3

_ Gaara, sera mejor que vayas a la casa y descanses, yo me quedare aquí con ella hasta que despierte.

_ No. Estoy bien. No estoy cansado.

_ Pero Gaara ….

_ Te he dicho que no me voy a ir. No se hable mas.

Temari ya se marcho, resignada ante mi terquedad. Pero lo siento, no me pienso mover de su lado hasta que se despierte. Los médicos dicen que esta bien, que es cuestión de tiempo que despierte, pero hasta que no vea esos preciosos ojos almendrados abiertos, mirándome, no pienso irme de aquí.

Llevo ya bastante rato, aquí, sentado junto a mi pequeña Matsuri, contemplando su cuerpo tumbado en la cama del hospital. Tan frágil y débil. Se me encoge el corazón verla herida e inconsciente tumbada en esa cama, en esta habitación fría de hospital. Deseo verla despertar, oír su voz, ver que ella esta bien. Porque por mucho que me digan los médicos, hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no estaré tranquilo. Ella es muy importante para mi, la necesito junto a mi. Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo de que no vuelva a ver sus hermosos ojos, su hermosa sonrisa. Por favor, Dios, que se despierte ya, te lo ruego.

_ Humm …

La oigo quejarse, se esta moviendo, me acerco mas a ella, sentándome a su lado en la cama y cojo su mano. Abre sus ojos, por fin puedo ver sus ojos de nuevo. Mueve sus labios queriendo decir algo.

_ Gaara-sensei, …. donde ...estoy.

Una sonrisa de dibuja en mi rostro. Me alegra tanto oír de nuevo su voz, saber que realmente si esta bien. Le acaricio suavemente su rostro, parando en su mejilla, sujetando su rostro mientras le hablo. Puedo ver como sus mejillas se sonrojan. Me gusta tanto cuando hace eso, se ve tan linda, tan hermosa.

_ Matsuri, me alegra que despiertes, me tenias muy preocupado. ¿Como te encuentras?

_ Bi … bi …. bien, Gaara-sensei.

_ Me alegro. Voy avisar al doctor, enseguida regreso.

Llame al doctor y en un momento estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Matsuri junto con el. El doctor me pide que salga un momento que tiene que explorarla, que me avisara cuando pueda pasar.

Al rato me llama. Paso y me pone al tanto de la situación de Matsuri.

_ Ella esta estable, esta débil, perdió mucha sangre, pero esta bien. Necesita estar un tiempo en cama, comer bien y no alterarse y enseguida podrá volver a su vida normal.

_ Gracias doctor. Me encargare de eso personalmente. Me gustaría llevármela a casa. No es que dude de las facultades del personal del hospital. Pero estaría mas tranquilo. No me gustan los hospitales.

_ Claro, Kazekage-sama. Le daré unas vitaminas y unos medicamentos que tiene que tomarse y un listado de indicación y se podrán ir. Si me disculpa, en un momento regresare con todo.

_ Claro, le esperare. Gracias.

_ Gaara-sensei, no tiene que preocuparse, usted es el Kazekage y tiene muchos asuntos que atender. Es una persona muy ocupada, no quiero causarle problemas. Estaré bien en mi casa. No es necesa...

_ Matsuri, esto es una orden directa de tu Kazekage, ¿la vas a desobedecer?, no ¿verdad?. Pues entonces no hay nada que discutir. No te voy a dejar en el hospital y tampoco te voy a dejar sola en tu apartamento. Ya has oído que estas débil. Te jure que siempre cuidaría de ti, y yo no fallo a mi palabra.

Matsuri se sonrojo intensamente, me miro fijamente y me hizo el mayor regalo. Me regalo la sonrisa mas dulce y hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y me la estaba dando solo a mi.

En un momento el doctor entro de nuevo en la habitación. Me explico todo lo que tenia que hacer y le dio el alta a Matsuri.

…...

Llegamos a casa en completo silencio. No dijimos nada durante el camino a casa. La verdad, no sabia que decirle, tenia tantas cosas revoloteando por mi cabeza que lo único que hacían era enredarse y apelotonarse obstruyendo la salida. No era capaz de articular nada coherente por lo que me limite a estar callado. Algo que es muy natural en mi.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mis dos hermanos cenando. Se levantaron enseguida y se encaminaron a nosotros brindándonos su ayuda.

_ Matsuri, cuanto me alegra verte. ¿Como te encuentras? Acompañame, te llevare a tu habitación.

_ Gracias Temari. Estoy bien, aunque un poco cansada. Parece mentira que me acabe de despertar y ya tenga ganas de dormir otra vez. Je je. Buenas noches, Kankuro. Siento mucho importunarlos, estoy interrumpiendo su cena.

_ No te preocupes, peque. - le dijo alborotando sus cabellos y con una agradable sonrisa.- Lo primero es atenderte si no queremos que nuestro hermano acabe estrujándonos con su arena. Jeje

_ Kankuro, no la molestes, acaba de salir del hospital. Vamos Matsuri. Querrás descansar.

La vi alejarse con Temari. No aparte mi mirada de ella hasta que la perdí de vista. Un carraspeo me saco de mis pensamientos.

_ Humm

_ Cierto, ¿que es eso de que lo primero es atenderla o si no os estrujare con mi arena? No me des ideas Kankuro. Porque puede que las acabe utilizando.

_ No te enfades hermanito, sabes que me gusta cabrearte, ahora que puedo. Jejeje.

_ No tientes a la suerte Kankuro, que aunque ya no tenga al Sukaku sigo siendo igual de peligroso.

_ Si claro, sobre todo cuando tienes a Matsuri cerca. Con esa carita de bobalicón enamorado das un miedo horrible. JA JA JA JA JA ….

_ ¡KANKURO! Mi paciencia tiene un limite y lo acabas de pasar. Preparate, vas a ver si doy o no miedo.

Mi arena empezó a rodear a mi hermano.

_ Vale, vale. Crees que este jaleo es bueno para Matsuri. Acaba de salir del hospital solo conseguirás asustarla y alterarla. Piénsalo hermanito.

_ Sabes muy bien como jugar tus cartas. Pero no vulvas a tentar a la suerte. Que si quiero lo puedo hacer rápido y silenciosamente.

_ Mira que eres fácil de cabrear. Ja ja.

_ Si pero a ti parece que te va el riesgo porque sigues. Me voy a olvidar que eres mi hermano y voy a atacarte de verdad. Sabes que no se enteraran ninguna de las dos. Soy muy silencioso.

_ Osea, que antes era de mentira. Hermanito, eres un blandito. El amor esta haciendo estragos en ti. Ja ja.

_ Esto ya es demasiado.

_ ¡Chicos! ¿No podéis entender que hay en casa una persona convaleciente que acaba de salir del hospital? Si vais a estar con este escándalo ya podéis estar largando a otra parte. ¿Me he explicado bien? Parece mentira.

_ Lo siento Temari. Iré a cambiarme y a darme una ducha. Te agradecería que prepararas algo para Matsuri, cuando salga se lo llevare para que coma algo.

_ Tranquilo, estará todo preparado.

_ Gracias.

_ No tienes que dármelas, todo sea por mi futura cuñadita. ¿O lo es ya, Gaara?

_ Pero que … grrrr …

Estos dos saben muy bien como sacarme de mis casillas.

¿Tan obvio resulto? ¿Tanto se me nota? Parece que si. Bueno, tendré que hablar con ellos para que cuando ella este delante tengan la boca cerrada.

…...

Llame a la puerta de su ahora habitación. No me contestaba por lo que entre despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido. Llevaba conmigo una bandeja con su cena. Me adentre en la habitación y la encontré dormida plácidamente Me daba cosa despertarla, se veía tan tranquila, pero tenia que comer y tomarse las medicinas. Deje la bandeja sobre el escritorio y me dirigí a ella. Me acerque y me quede hipnotizado por su belleza. Transmitía tanta paz y armonía. Estaba tan linda. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, dándole un aspecto sexy y seductor. Dios, me estaba volviendo un pervertido. Estaba delicada, necesitaba cuidados y lo único que podía pensar al estar allí era besar esa boca que me pedía a gritos que la besara. El tenerla aquí, creo que va a ser mas difícil de lo que yo creía

La llamo con cuidado y suavidad, no quiero que se sobresalte. Se despierta y se estira con una elegancia y sensualidad que me va a volver loco. Abre poco a poco los ojos y al verme allí, lentamente se incorpora.

_ Siento despertate. Pero tienes que comer algo y tomarte la medicación. Lo ha preparado Temari, espero que te guste, porque te lo tienes que comer todo.

_ La verdad es que no tengo hambre. Descansare hoy y ya mañana comeré algo.

_ De eso nada, ya has oído al doctor. Es muy importante que comas. Tienes que reponerte. Si te lo tengo que dar yo como a una niña chica te lo daré, así que no te pongas cabezona, porque en cabezoneria no me gana nadie.

_ Vale, pero no le garantizo que me lo coma todo. Poco a poco.

_ Espero que no te moleste estar en mi habitación, pero es la mas cómoda y amplia de la casa, supuso que aquí estarías mejor. Si te interesa algunos de los libros que tengo aquí solo tienes que cogerlos, no es necesario que me pidas permiso. Todo lo que hay en mi casa es tuyo. Y cualquier cosa que te haga falta, solo tienes que pedirlo, ya sea a mi o a mis hermanos. Todos aquí estamos dispuestos a ayudarte en lo que haga falta.

_ ¿Esta es su habitación? No puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo dejarle sin su habitación, Gaara-sensei. Lo siento mucho. Siento causarle tantos problemas. No es necesario que haga todo esto por mi.

_ No seas tonta. No tienes que disculparte por nada y por supuesto que puedes quedarte aquí. Esta es mi decisión y las decisiones del Kazekage no se discuten.

_ Pero me da mucha pena. Esta siendo muy bueno conmigo. Yo no me merezco que usted se preocupe tanto por mi. Yo no soy nadie para que se tome tantas molestias.

Unas lagrimas acristalaron sus bellos ojos, y se precipitaron por sus mejillas. No sabe cuan se merece todo lo que hago por ella. Lo que hago es poco para lo que ella se merece. Es la única persona noble y buena, con un corazón tan puro, que fue capaz de acercarse a mi sin juzgarme por mis crímenes. Tan inocente que siguió a mi lado día y noche preocupándose por mis problemas y festejando mis alegrías. Por ella daría todo y haría todo sin dudarlo. Daría mi vida si fuera necesario. Por ello no podía ver que derramase lagrimas por sentir que no era nada en mi vida cuando lo era todo. Me acerque, le quite la bandeja de comida y sin mas la abrace. La abrace tan fuerte como la otra noche cuando la encontré herida. Quería que con ese abrazo sintiera lo importante que era para mi, pero ella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte. Me desconcertó. Deshice el abrazo, agacho su mirada y yo sujetándola del mentón eleve su cara buscando su mirada. La encontré, se veía triste, no entiendo. No me gusta verla así. ¿Le perturba mi presencia? No lo se. Aun así, con la otra mano que me queda libre, seco sus lagrimas.

_ Matsuri, tu te mereces esto y mucho mas. Eres la persona mas importante que hay en mi vida. No quiero que vulvas a llorar por creerte que no eres nadie. Quiero que sepas y se te quede grabado, que nadie, en toda la aldea, ni en todo el mundo, es tan importante para mi como tu. Yo soy quien no merece que me tengas en tan alta estima. Soy un monstruo, un asesino. No merezco que nadie, y muchos menos alguien tan puro como tu, me trate como tu lo haces. No me lo merezco. No quiero ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas y tristeza nunca mas. Quiero que sonrías y te creas lo que eres. Una persona maravillosa e increíble. Especial, muy especial.

_ Ga … Gaara-sensei. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Me quede estático por un momento. Matsuri se había abalanzado sobre mi y me abrazo. Se agarro fuerte a mi, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. No esperaba esta reacción, pero me gustaba. No que llorara pero este abrazo, se siente tan cálido, tan bien. Al fin reaccione y le correspondo al abrazo. Aun abrazada a mi me habla casi en un susurro.

_ Gaara-sensei, yo … usted no es un monstruo. Los únicos monstruos que hay son todos los aldeanos. Usted no eligió que le metieran al sukaku. Si usted hubiese podido elegir seguro que no lo hubiese elegido. Se lo impusieron por conseguir poder para la aldea y los mismos que se lo metieron le dieron la espalda y le llamaron monstruo. Le cerraron la puerta a la felicidad y a una vida normal. Le hicieron estar solo y que todos le temieran. Solo conoció el camino de la soledad, el odio y el dolor. Solo siendo un niño paso por cosas inimaginables, tenia que defenderse, tenia que suprimir ese dolor. Solo era un niño y no tenia a nadie que le dijera que no pasaba nada malo. Nadie que le consolara su dolor y su miedo. Le obligaron a ser lo que fue. Por eso, cuando conoció a Naruto y le mostró el comienzo del otro camino. El camino del bien, la luz y la felicidad pudo elegir. Si hubiera tenido a alguien así a su lado. A alguien que no le temiera por algo que usted no eligió, por algo que le impusieron, habría elegido ese camino desde el principio. Naruto le mostró el principio de ese camino y a mi, me gustaría encaminar ese camino a su lado. Mostrarle que puede ser feliz. Que puede ser querido. Que es una persona normal. Que merece ser querido y puede serlo. Porque yo, Gaara-sensei, yo … yo … Gaara-sensei, yo le quiero. Yo siempre le he admirado. Nunca me importo que tuviera al sukaku, lo que pudo haber hecho en el pasado. Yo lo amo, lo amo por la persona que es, Gaara-sensei.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban oyendo. Me acababa decir que me amaba. Lo que nunca creí que pudiera pasar, lo que creí que tendría que conseguir con esfuerzo y sudor, ya lo tenia. Ella me amaba. Siempre me amo. No le importo que tuviera al sukaku, no me temió. Si la hubiese conocido antes, si la hubiese tenido a mi lado habría conocido esta dicha y no el dolor que sentí. Pero ya nada importa. Me ha dicho que me ama. No lo puedo creer. Necesito escucharlo otra vez. Deshice el abrazo, y la mire directamente a los ojos. Ahora era yo el que no podía reprimir las lagrimas, luchaba por que no salieran, pero sentía tanta felicidad.

_ Matsuri, ¿tu me amas? ¿realmente me amas?

_ … Si, Gaara-sensei.

_ Podrías volvérmelo a decir, por favor, Matsuri.

_ Gaara-sensei … le amo.

Acaricie su rostro, pare en sus mejillas y mirándola a los ojos fui acercándome a ella, acortando la distancia que nos separaba hasta que esa distancia desapareció. Uní mis labios a los de ella. Por fin me atreví a saborear sus preciosos labios. Sabían tan bien como parecían. Sentí un mar de sensaciones explotar en mi cuerpo. Era tan placentero. Me separe un poco, apoye mi frente sobre la suya y rozando mis labios con los suyos le susurre suavemente.

_ Matsuri. Te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma.

Acto seguido volví a unir nuestros labios en un beso tierno y suave. Deslice mis manos hasta llegar a su diminuta cintura. Ella enrosco sus brazos por mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. Sentí la urgente necesidad de descubrir mas allá. Pase suavemente mi lengua por sus labios, pidiendo paso. Sentí como ella se estremeció por esa húmeda caricia. Abrió un poco sus labios, lo suficiente como para introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca. Me dedique a saborear lentamente el dulce sabor de su boca, a descubrir ese mar de sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo. A deleitarme con esa boca que me enloquecía.

Paramos por la falta de aire, le di un suave beso en los labios y le volví acercar la bandeja de comida. Acababa de salir del hospital y si seguimos así, no respondería de mis actos. Me la había llevado a mi casa para cuidarla no para volver a llevarla al hospital porque se le abriera una herida.

_ Sera mejor que termines de cenar y descanses. Tienes que recuperarte pronto.

Sin duda este día marcaría un antes y un después. Este día me conducía a una nueva vida.

...

**espero que os haya gustado. me estoy esforzando mucho en que salga bien, espero que lo este consiguiendo. se que me falta mucho porque salga fic tan buenos como los que hay puesto aqui, pero con la practica lo conseguire.**

**por favor, si es posible mandarme review con vuestras opiniones, ayudan mucho y dan muchos animos para seguir escribiendo.**

**gracias a todos por leerme.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo. espero que os guste. estoy haciendo esta historia con mucha ilusion.**

**No sabeis como me alegro cuando abro el correo y veo vuestros review. me encanta. me anima muchisimo. muchichichisimas gracias a todos.**

**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si asi fuera esto saldria en el anime y en el manga. ja ja ja**

DESCUBRIENDO NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO 4

Me desperté al notar la luz de la mañana inundar mi rostro. Era el segundo día que dormía y había sido realmente placentero. Durante toda la noche soñé con la dueña de mis pensamientos, repitiendo ese increíble beso.

Nunca antes experimente una felicidad tan plena. Creí que cuando mis hermanos me aceptaron y me abrieron sus brazos, nunca seria tan feliz. Creí que cuando todos los aldeanos me acogieron con ese calor al regresar a la aldea sano y salvo tras mi secuestro de Akatsuki, nunca seria tan feliz. Pero esta sensación, me inunda todo mi cuerpo, hinchando mi pecho hasta el punto de parecer que va a estallar. Siento la urgente necesidad de sonreír, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo y sobre todo, siento la urgente necesidad de ir a verla, rodearla con mis brazos y fundirme con ella en un apasionado beso. Dios mio, ¿como he podido cambiar tanto? Nunca creí que me vería en esta situación. Si me lo hubiesen dicho unos años atrás no me lo habría creído. Pero una cosa si tengo clara, ojala hubiera pasado antes. Prefiero sentirme así, aunque me cueste reconocerme.

Según el reloj de mi mesita de noche, son las siete de la mañana. Seguro que Matsuri estará durmiendo. No querría despertarla pero, me muero de ganas de ir a verla. Puedo ir, entrar sigilosamente y estar junto a ella en silencio hasta que despierte. Soy muy bueno en lo que a sigiloso se refiere. Aunque tenga muchas ganas de verla, la verdad es que me da bastante vergüenza. Me deje llevar por el momento y le dije que la amaba y me atreví a besarla. Me encanto hacerlo, ¡pero saber que ahora la tengo que enfrentar! No se como me tengo que comportar. Que tengo que hacer. No quiero fastidiarlo todo. Uff, no valgo para esto. Si al menos tuviera algo de idea de todo esto, es tan nuevo para mi. Bueno, no tengo que preocuparme, seguro que sabre como actuar cuando la vea. Eso espero.

Entro muy lentamente y en silencio a su habitación, no quiero despertarla. Me acerco hasta su cama. La miro. Es tan preciosa. Duerme plácidamente. Su rostro transmite paz y serenidad. Me relaja tanto mirarla mientras duerme. No puedo evitar pararme a observar su boca. Esta entreabierta, respirando suavemente, su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración. Es un movimiento tan sexy. Necesito sentir su boca nuevamente. Necesito que sus labios se fundan con los míos. Una vez que ya los he probado no puedo resistirme. Son como una droga para mi, la necesito.

Poco a poco me voy acercando, uno mis labios con los suyos en una suave caricia. Solo quiero sentirlos otra vez. No quiero despertarla.

Me gusta tanto. Un mar de sensaciones inundan mi cuerpo. Parece como si mil mariposas revolotearan por mi estomago. Necesito mas. Una simple caricia no me sacia. Aprieto mas mis labios contra los suyos, moviendo poco a poco mis labios y atrapo su labio inferior dándole una pequeña mordida. Matsuri se estremece a causa de mi húmeda caricia y emite un leve gemido que hace que todo lo que estaba sintiendo se multiplique por mil. Llevo mi mano hacia su nuca, trayendola así mas hacia mi. Ella corresponde a mis besos. Profundizo el beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Una calor insoportable invade mi cuerpo. Quiero mas de ella. La necesito.

Suelto suavemente su nuca para ir, despacio, acariciando suavemente, cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura. Se estremece ante mi caricia y oigo como suspira y eso me encanta. Libero su boca y me encamino hacia su cuello. Ya allí, comienzo a darle suaves besos. Ella no puede evitar soltar un leve gemido, cosa que me enloquece. Me acerco a su oído y le susurro con voz entrecortada.

_ Me … estas … volviendo loco, … Matsuri.

_ Ga … Ga... Gaara-sensei. Hhaa...

Dios, escucharla decir mi nombre de esa manera, me va a llevar directamente a la locura. Le doy una leve mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja, y me voy encaminando poco a poco por su cuello dándole también leves mordidas. Entre mordidas y húmedos besos voy bajando. Beso su hombro, su clavícula. Me quito y vuelvo a invadir su boca. Mientras la beso, mis manos, torpes, comienzan a quitar los botones de su pijama.

_ Gaara … haaa …

Me encanta escucharla decir mi nombre de esa manera. Pero que me haya llamado tan solo Gaara, eso ha sido sublime. No debería seguir con esto, pero me siento incapaz de parar. Se que esta mal, que acaba de salir del hospital pero …

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, dejo mi tarea de soltar los botones de su pijama y poso mis manos en su rostro, sobre sus mejillas. Deshago mi beso y la miro. Esta toda sonrojada. Tiene la boca ligeramente entreabierta y respira agitadamente. Se ve tan hermosa. Le doy un ligero beso en los labios, y aun muy cerca de estos le digo.

_ Siento haberte despertado, pequeña, no era mi intención. ¿Como amaneciste esta mañana?

No se ni como me salen las palabras. Se me entrecorta demasiado la voz a causa de la excitación.

_ Gaara-sensei, …

_ Por favor, llamame solo Gaara.

_ La verdad, Gaara, … amanecí realmente bien, … no se preocupe por haberme despertado, ...puede hacerlo cada vez que quiera.

Realmente esta niña me encanta. Parece un tomate maduro de lo colorada que se ha puesto. A desviado su mirada al decírmelo, es tan pura e inocente. La adoro. Me situó junto a su oído y le susurro.

_ Descuida, de ahora en adelante, me encargare de despertarte así. Tengo que serte sincero Matsuri, no siento haberte despertado, a sido todo un placer hacerlo.

Se sonroja mas, aunque pensaba que era algo imposible. No puedo evitar sonreír ante tal acción. Me acerco a ella y nuevamente le doy un beso, esta vez suave y tierno.

_ Matsuri, te traje tu desa - yu – no …. ¡kkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa! ¡No lo puedo creer!

_ ¿Que pasa Temari? Ha que vienen esos gritos.

¡Dios Gaara, estas tan colorado que no se cuando termina tu cara y empieza tu pelo! - se acerca hasta nosotros.- Matsuri, respira que te va a dar algo.

Temari, ¿que me he perdido? ¿Porque a estos dos le han dado un sincope?

_ No ha pasado nada Kankuro. Trae la bandeja Temari. Gracias, ya podéis volver a vuestras cosas.

_ Kankuro, ¡se estaban besando!

_ ¿En serio? Caramba hermanito, ¿cuando pensabas decírnoslo? Si ya sabia yo …

_ ¡Ya basta! ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

_ ¿Algo mejor que ver a mi "terrorífico hermano pequeño" muerto de la vergüenza, colorado desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de las orejas y a una pobre Matsuri que esta al borde del infarto?

JA JA JA, no hermanito, no tengo nada mejor. JA JA JA.

_ ¡Kankuro! ¡Ya, largate!

_ Kankuro, deja a los tortolitos, que querrán estar solos. Tranquilo Gaara, no volveré a entrar sin llamar, aunque, recuerda que acaba de salir del hospital y no puede hacer "ciertas cositas". ¿No querrás mandarla de nuevo al hospital, no?

Salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso. Los iba a matar, por mas que les digo que llamen a la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier sitio, no hay manera.

Lo que me faltaba. No me iban a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra. Con esto tenían juego, …

_ Dios mio, que vergüenza, nos han visto sus hermanos. Que vergüenza, que vergüenza …

Se había tapado hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. Lo siento, pero me resulta muy gracioso. Aunque es lo que me hubiese gustado hacer cuando estaban esos dos en la puerta de la habitación. Tengo que poner un pestillo a la puerta, porque por mucho que haya dicho Temari, esos no llaman a la puerta antes de entrar ni aunque la vida les fuera en ello. Le quito las sabanas de encima

_ Gaara-sensei, ahora como miro a sus hermanos a la cara, me da mucha vergüenza. Humm … - se volvió a cubrir con la sabana.

_ Te he dicho que me llames tan solo por mi nombre, sin el sensei. Y también podrías empezar por llamarme de tu. Seria un poco raro que mi novia me llamase de usted, ¿no?

_ ¿Que ha dicho? - dice quitando las sabanas de encima, dejandole todos los pelos revueltos.

Se ve tan linda. Le sonrió y le arreglo un poco su cabello con mis dedos. Con la mano que le arreglo su caballo, la cojo de la nuca y la acerco a mi.

_ ¿El que? ¿Que me llames solo Gaara? O, ¿que me llames de tu?

_ …. no ….

_ Entonces, ¿te refieres cuando he dicho que seria un poco raro que mi novia me llamase de usted?

_ …

_ Creo que si te refieres a eso. Bueno, creí que estaba claro, pero al parecer no. Matsuri, ¿quieres ser mi novia? No me digas que no, porque no te voy a dejar.

_ … Si, claro que quiero ser su... ser tu novia, Gaara.

Nos volvimos a besar, un beso dulce y tierno. Me separe suavemente, no quería que pasara lo mismo de antes y que volvieran a aparecer mis hermanos. Creo que tendré que mandarlos a alguna misión.

…...

_ Gaara, esta muy mal aprovecharse de muchachas convalecientes. Como es posible, que siendo el Kazekage, saques provecho de que la pobre de Matsuri este tan débil. Eso esta mal. Esta muy mal hermanito. Ja ja ja ….

_ Grrr...

_ Kankuro, no seas así con Gaara. Seguro que la pobre Matsuri se había atragantado y el bueno de nuestro hermano se vio forzado a hacerle el boca a boca. Ja ja ja.

_ JA – JA – JA – JAA. Me parto de la risa. Pero mas risa me va a dar cuando te deje una buena temporada, a ti Temari, sin ir a Konoha. La cara que tendrás durante ese tiempo sin ver a tu querido vago, eso si me va a dar risa. O a ti Kankuro, cuando te de tanto trabajo que no puedas despegar tu culo de la silla de tu oficina durante tanto tiempo, que se te va a olvidar como es una chica. Eso si me hace gracia.

_ Esta bien. No te pongas así hermanito, si realmente nos alegramos mucho por ti. Ya estaba bien que te dieras cuenta que Matsuri moría por ti. Y ella realmente nos gusta para ti. - se me acerca, me hecha un brazo por la espalda acercándome a el y me dice bajo para que Temari no escuche. - Y de hombre a hombre, hermanito, ya me preocupaba que no mostraras interés por ninguna chica. Me has quitado un peso de encima. Ja ja.

No se si este cabeza hueca de hermano que tengo, realmente quería que se me fuera el enfado o si quería cabrearme mas. Pero sera mejor dejarlo estar.

_ Como queráis. Solo os digo que como hagáis algún comentario de este tipo frente a Matsuri, no seré tan benevolente. No quiero que se sienta incomoda.

_ Tranquilo, somos conscientes de que esta mal, ya cuando el doctor diga que ya esta recuperada …

_ ¡Kankuro! No te preocupes Gaara, ya me encargare yo personalmente, que este zopenco no moleste a Matsuri. Realmente me alegro por los dos.

_ Temari, tendría que pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías quedarte con Matsuri? No quiero que se quede sola y yo tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo quedarme con ella.

_ Claro, cuidare estupendamente de mi cuñadita.

…...

(narrado por Matsuri)

No lo puedo creer. Gaara me ama. Nunca creí que esto podría llegar a suceder. Siempre lo he visto inalcanzable para mi. He soñado tantas veces con esto. Y me ha pedido que sea su novia. Madre miá, yo novia de Gaara, del mismísimo Kazekage. Es maravilloso. Después de tanto tiempo, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad.

Y, kyaaaa, me ha besado. Dios, que bien besa. No se como a pasado todo, pero lo de antes, si no llega a parar, habría llegado hasta el final. Mi cabeza no pensaba. Tan solo podía dejarme llevar. Sentir sus labios besar mi cuello, besar mi boca con tanta pasión, notar sus manos tan masculinas en mi cintura y desabrochando mi pijama. Creía que iba a enloquecer. Cuando me ha susurrado, _me estas volviendo loco, Matsuri, _menos mal que estaba tumbada, porque si llego a estar de pie, me hubiese caído seguro. Mi nombre salir de sus labios, con esa voz tan ronca y llena de deseo, kyyaaa. ¿Desde cuando soy una pervertida? De solo estar recordándolo me vuelve a inundar esa calor por todo mi cuerpo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos. Le indico que pase. Es él. Va vestido con esa ropa, habitual suya, que me vuelve loca. Lleva su túnica de Kazekage colgada de su brazo. Es tan guapo, esos ojos aguamarina, todo el es perfecto.

_ Matsuri, tengo que irme a la oficina. Siento no poder quedarme aquí contigo. - me da un pequeño beso en los labios. - Le he pedido a Temari que se quede contigo, por lo que cualquier cosa que necesites la llamas.

_ No es necesario. Estoy bien …

Me calla con un beso. Me pone una mano tras mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura. Me acerca mas a el. Yo abro un poco mi boca indicándole que puede profundizar en el beso. El se percata de esto y lo hace. Mete su lengua en mi boca. Su lengua y la mía se entrelazan en una danza. Subo mis manos y rodeo su cuello. Con una de mis mano, jugueteo con su rojo cabello. No se si sabe lo que sus besos me provocan. Sus besos me enloquecen, queriendo mas de él. Cuando me besa, toda cordura desaparece, solo deseo estar así, con él, eternamente. Deseo que nunca me suelte. Pero por mala fortuna mía, rompe mi deseo. Me suelta y me mira con una dulzura que hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca.

_ Ya que no puedo estar aquí contigo, deja que Temari se quede en mi lugar. Me quedo mas tranquilo.

_ Vale.

Siento que estoy sonrojada, pero me mira de una manera que no lo puedo evitar. Parece que le gusta verme sonrojar, porque veo como se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acerca nuevamente a mi y me vuelve a besar. Esta vez es un beso, suave y corto.

_ Luego nos vemos.

_ Si, hasta luego. Gaara-sensei, siento no poder ayudarle.

_ Matsuri. Nada de sensei y nada de usted. Y tranquila, ya me lo recompensaras. Descansa.

Se marcha y cierra la puerta a su paso. Pero antes me regala una sonrisa, bastante picara, por lo que mi sonrojo no se hace esperar. Tras ese comentario y esa sonrisa, creo que hasta hecho humo de lo colorada que me he puesto.

Ha cambiado mucho. Nunca me habría imaginado que sería así. Pero me encanta. Me alegra su cambio. Otra vez llaman a la puerta. Esta vez es Temari.

_ Bueno, bueno, bueno. No te pregunto como amaneciste, porque por lo que vi antes, creo que muy bien. Y viendo lo colorada que estas, parece que mi querido hermano, continuo por donde os interrumpí. Ja ja ja. No te pongas así, mujer. Que no pasa nada. Ja ja.

Que no me ponga así, me muero de la vergüenza, como quieres que me ponga. Creo que si me pusieran unos huevos en mi rostro los freiría de lo caliente que lo siento.

_ Yo creo que no hay nadie, ni en la aldea ni fuera de ella, que pueda llegar a ponerse tan colorada como tu. Pero tranquila, me alegro muchísimo. Se que te gusta mi hermano desde hace mucho tiempo. Y me encanta que se haya enamorado de ti. Kankuro y yo te queremos mucho Matsuri. Te estamos muy agradecidos. Siempre has estado junto a Gaara y has sido un gran apoyo para él. Hemos podido notar como ha ido cambiando Gaara gracias a ti. Realmente estoy muy feliz de que seas mi cuñada.

Temari me ha abrazado. No puedo evitar romper a llorar. Soy tan feliz. He pasado de estar sola, a sentirme en familia. Soy tan, tan feliz.

_ ¿Pero porque lloras?

_ Gracias Temari. Quiero que sepas que yo también os quiero mucho, a usted y su hermano Kankuro. Me han hecho siempre sentirme como en familia.

_ Lo primero, nada de usted, no soy una vieja y ademas somos cuñadas. Y lo segundo es, que tu eres parte de la familia. Aceptaste a mi hermano, cuando nadie lo hacia. Nunca lo juzgaste por lo que hizo y fuiste la única que se acerco a él, porque realmente querías. Gracias a ti, Matsuri.

Bueno, dime, ¿como, cuando, en que lugar?

_ ¿Eh?

_ No te hagas como que no sabes a lo que me refiero. Aunque sea mi hermano, somos mujeres no, tienes que contarme todo. No con muchos detalles, porque no deja de ser mi hermano pequeño, y hay ciertas cosas …

_ No, no, … no hay detalles. Solo nos hemos besado.

_ Entonces, cuéntame.

_ Pues, no se ni como paso, fue todo muy rápido. Fue anoche, cuando me trajo la cena. Nos pusimos a hablar, le di las gracias por salvarme, y acabe diciéndole que lo amaba. No se lo dije porque pensara que me correspondía o algo así. No me gustaba que pensara que era un monstruo al que nadie podía amar. Quería que supiera que no era ningún monstruo y que si lo podían querer, porque yo lo quiero. Y resulta que el también me amaba y me lo dijo. Y bueno, me beso.

_ ¡Que romántico!

_ Bueno, no se si sera romántico o no, se que para mi fue maravilloso. Realmente lo amo con locura. Y soy muy feliz de que el también me ame. Aunque ahora entiendo algunas cosas.

_ ¿Que cosas?

_ Ehh, bueno, ….

_ ¿Es que no me lo puedes contar?

_ Si, claro. Supongo. … pues, la noche antes de irme a la misión que me mando Kankuro, Gaara me acompaño hasta mi casa, y se le había olvidado avisarme de que tendría reunión. Cuando volvió, entro por la ventana de mi habitación, yo acababa de salir de la ducha, iba solo con una toalla. Se me quedo mirando de una forma un poco extraña y se acerco a mi y me abrazo, me acerco a el y creí que me iba a besar.

_ ¿Y que pasó?

_ Se marchó.

_ ¿Como que se marchó? Pero sera tonto este crío.

_ Me dijo antes de irse, que no era necesario que fuera al día siguiente, que me daba el día libre. Pero luego nos chocamos, que fue cuando nos viste y ahí fue cuando se comporto muy frió conmigo. Creí que se había enfadado conmigo. Pensé que lo de mi habitación, había confundido las cosas yo misma. Tantas veces había soñado que entraba por mi ventana, me cogía en sus brazos y me besaba, que yo sola me hice una película. Pero ahora veo que no, que realmente si me quiso besar. - Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara.

_ Bueno, tampoco podemos pedirle mucho. Al fin y al cabo todo esto es nuevo para él. Esta teniendo muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo.

_ Si, tienes razón.

_ Ahora, que no te de vergüenza, y si te tienes que lanzar tu, te lanzas. Que mi hermano creo yo que es cortito para eso.

_ No, no. Para nada.

_ ¿A no? ¿y como sabes tu eso? ¿No me habías dicho que solo se habían besado?

_ Es, … es ci... es cierto. Solo nos hemos besado. Pero …. pero …

_ Tranquila. No te voy a interrogar mas. Haaaaaa. Esta bien esto de que haya otra chica en casa. Bienvenida a la familia, Matsuri.

**espero que os haya gustado. por favor mandar review. no sabeis como anima para continuar. y si no podeis. gracias igualmente por leerme.**

**gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Gaara.**

**Los pensamientos de Gaara estarán en cursiva**

**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**este capitulo me quedo mas corto. cuando lo lei crei que asi estaba bien y si seguia rompia el encanto de este capitulo. a mi me gusto. contiene lemon, siento si a alguien no le gusta el lemon, he intentado hacerlo lo mas dulce posible y no erir la sensibilidad de nadie. a mi me gustan que no sean muy fuertes porque me incomodan un poco, pero en general me gusta el lemon. dudo que haga alguna historia que no tenga. pero intentao que salga a gusto de todos.**

**Nota: ya ha pasado una semana de que Matsuri esta en casa de Gaara.**

**Advertencia: lemon.**

DESCUBRIENDO NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO 5

_Al fin en casa. Esto de ser Kazekage es muy duro. No me dejan ni un momento tranquilo. ¿Y ese ruido? Parece que es en la cocina. Mis hermanos no pueden ser. Kankuro salió esta mañana a una misión que le llevará por lo menos dos semanas, y Temari esta en Konoha, todavía le quedan otras dos semanas de estar allí. Hump, seguro que esta cabezota de Matsuri se levanto para preparar la cena._

Gaara iba con una cara que mostraba claramente enfado. Tenia el entrecejo fruncido. Se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Fue ver el panorama que tenía frente a él, y todo el cabreo que tenía se había esfumado.

Matsuri, al parecer, había preparado la cena, pero en estos momentos estaba preparando un pastel. Llevaba un delantal blanco, el pelo sujeto con una pinza para que no le cayera a la cara. Estaba toda llena de harina. Parece que hubiera mas harina sobre ella que en el pastel. Su cara mostraba una gran concentración, estaba tan metida en su papel de repostera que no se había percatado de la presencia de Gaara. Este no pudo evitar centrar toda su atención en que tenía chocolate por varias partes de su rostro. Tenía un poco en la puntita de la nariz, otro poco en la mejilla derecha y otro poquito en los labios. Ese chocolate comenzaba a resultarle realmente apetecible. Con tal visión frente a él, era lógico que se le fuera el cabreo.

_Esta realmente preciosa. Quiero encontrarla así todos los días al llegar a casa. Uff, esos restos de chocolate que tiene en la cara, me van a volver loco. _

Se acerca a ella silenciosamente y se sitúa tras ella. Lentamente se acerca a su cuerpo y coloca sus manos en su cintura y le susurra.

_ Quiero probar ese chocolate.

Matsuri se sobresalto por el susto, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Aunque ya estaban una semana de novios, no se acostumbraba a su cercanía. Siempre que lo tenía tan cerca se sonrojaba sobremanera y su corazón le latía a tal ritmo que creía que en una de esas se le saldría del pecho.

Gaara la giro poniéndola frente a él. Muy despacio se acerco a su rostro y lamió el chocolate que había en la punta de su nariz.

_ Creo que no es suficiente para saber si esta bueno o no.

Se acerca nuevamente a su rostro y esta vez lame el chocolate de su mejilla.

_ Mmm... parece que le estoy sacando algo de sabor. - la acerca mas a su cuerpo.- Dejame seguir probando.

Se vuelve a acercar y esta vez lame el chocolate que hay en sus labios, logrando robar un leve gemido de Matsuri. Se aparta ligeramente y la observa detenidamente.

_Dios, esta tan bonita cuando se sonroja de esta manera. Nunca antes había probado un chocolate tan exquisito. Comerlo de sus labios es algo realmente sensual. Me hace querer más. Untar todo su cuerpo en esa dulce sustancia y quitársela lentamente con mi boca. Recorrer cada milímetro de su adorable piel con mi lengua. Esta niña sabe como volverme loco. _

_Necesito apagar este fuego que me abrasa por dentro. Vuelvo a acortar esa distancia que hay entre los dos y uno mis labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado. Recorro con mi lengua esa húmeda cavidad que me vuelve loco, uniéndome a la suya en una frenética danza. _

_Este fuego que siento cada vez arde con mas intensidad. Solo sus besos no me sacian. Necesito mas de ella. Bajo mis manos hasta sus nalgas y la levanto en peso. Sus piernas me rodean por la cintura. La dejo encima de la mesa y comienzo a quitarle el delantal. Mis manos torpes y temblorosas se sitúan en su cintura y se adentran bajo su camiseta. Acaricio su vientre plano, subo lentamente para deleitándome con la suavidad de su hermosa piel llegando hasta sus senos. Poso mi mano sobre uno de ellos, arrancando un ahogado gemido que muere en mi boca. Lo acaricio suavemente, grabando todas esas caricias en mi mente, dibujando su cuerpo en mi memoria. Mi otra mano esta en su espalda, atraiéndola mas a mi, haciendo nula la poca distancia que hay entre los dos. _

__ _Ga … Gaara, ahhaahh …

_Ella me rodea con sus piernas, haciendo mas intimo nuestro contacto. Noto como se estremece al notar mi hinchada entrepierna rozar su intimidad. Sus manos temblorosas comienzan a soltar_

_las correas de mi chaleco. Cuando estuvo suelto lo dejó caer. Sin darme cuenta estaba solamente con los pantalones. _

_Necesitaba mas de ella. Necesitaba que esa barrera que era la ropa desapareciera. La cargué en mis brazos y con ayuda de mi arena, en cuestión de segundos estaba en mi dormitorio. Sabía que no me iba a poder controlar en el momento que estuviéramos los dos solos en la casa._

_Ya en mi habitación, la tumbe en la cama. Me recargué sobre ella y me acerque a su oído y le susurre entre jadeos._

__ _Matsuri, … te amo, … te necesito, … te deseo

_ Gaara, … yo … yo … yo también te necesito, … yo te amo …

_No me hizo falta mas palabras. Necesitaba apagar este fuego que ardía en mi interior. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, muy cerca. _

_Comencé a besarla nuevamente. Esta vez era mas lentamente, saboreando el contacto de sus dulces labios con los míos, grabando cada instante y cada caricia en mi memoria. Quería que este momento tan importante se grabara al milímetro en mi. Deslicé mis manos hasta su cintura. Ya allí, cogí su camiseta y con un movimiento suave, se la quité. Tras echarla al suelo, me quede observando, ese cuerpo semidesnudo, el movimiento agitado de sus pechos a causa de la excitación. Estaba sonrojada. Su sonrojo iba mas allá de sus mejillas. Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor me hipnotizaba. Sus ojos brillaban por el deseo, sus mejillas intensamente sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta, la hacían inmensamente hermosa a mis ojos. Con mis dedos, roce suavemente sus labios, dando paso a un camino de caricias, por su cuello, el centro de sus pechos, su plano vientre y parando en el principio de su falda. Con la mayor delicadeza que mi estado me dejaba, baje suavemente su falda, dejándola junto a su camiseta. _

_Acaricio sus piernas subiendo nuevamente para encontrarme con sus ojos, acercándome a ella y volver a unirnos en un apasionado beso. Acaricio su cuerpo semidesnudo. Todo esto no hace mas que avivar esa llama que ansío apagar. Necesito mas. _

_Sus manos inexpertas, recorren mi espalda, sus piernas me rodean acercándome mas a ella. Sus manos abandonan mi espalda para ir al principio de mis pantalones y comenzar a desabrocharlos. La ayudo, y en un momento mis pantalones acompañan su ropa en el suelo._

_Al volverme a situar sobre ella, sus piernas me rodean y me acercan mas, haciendo contacto nuestros cuerpos. Es mucho mas placentero que antes. Solo me hace que me desespere queriendo arrancar de su cuerpo esas dos únicas prendas diminutas que impiden que su piel este en contacto con la miá en toda su plenitud. _

_Me desespero intentando quitar esa dichosa prenda, nunca antes había quitado un sujetador. Esto necesitaba mas entrenamiento que cualquier arte ninja. Con una sonrisa, viendo mi desesperación, me ayuda y en un ligero movimiento se deshace de esa prenda odiosa. _

_No puedo mas que quedarme ensimismado ante tal imagen. Nunca antes la había visto así. Realmente, nunca había visto a ninguna mujer desnuda. Era tan hermosa. Parecía esculpida por los mismísimos dioses. Era perfecta. Al ver como la miro fijamente, sin mover ni un musculo, se cubre con sus brazos, avergonzada. Cojo sus brazos._

__ _Por favor, … no … no hagas … eso. No … te … cubras. Eres … eres … realmente hermosa. Nunca … encontraría nada … tan hermoso … ni aunque recorriera … el universo … entero. - me acerco y le doy un beso, ligero y tierno.- Te amo, Matsuri.

_Acabo quitando la única prenda que queda, y me quito mis boxer, quedando los dos completamente desnudos. Beso sus labios con pasión y deseo. En un beso que le muestro todo lo que ella causa en mi. Al acercarme a ella, nuestras intimidades desnudas entran en contacto. Una descarga eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo. La oigo soltar en ese momento un gemido y noto como se estremece debajo de mi. Mi cuerpo arde en deseos. Deseo hacerla mía. Que nuestros cuerpos se fundan y no se pueda distinguir donde empieza el de uno y donde acaba el del otro. _

_Rompo mi beso y comienzo a darle pequeños besos húmedos y llenos de deseo por su cuello, acompañado de leves mordidas. Bajo hasta sus pecho, comienzo a besarlos. Pequeños besos y mordidas. Matsuri jadea y gime mi nombre, envuelto en deseo. Escucharla decir de esa manera mi nombre me esta llevando a la locura._

__ _Aahh … Gaara … aah.

_Beso y succiono uno de sus pechos y con la mano acaricio suavemente el que le queda libre. Arquea su espalda, dejándome hacer mas profunda la caricia. _

_Abandono sus pechos para dar pequeños besos y mordidas por su abdomen. _

_Ya no aguanto mas, vuelvo a besarla, y con la mayor delicadeza, penetro en su intimidad. Matsuri clava sus uñas en mi espalda. Ahogo con mis besos el pequeño grito que arranco de su garganta. Me duele herirla, no quiero hacerle daño._

_Espero un poco, esperando que se acostumbre a la intromisión. La beso con dulzura, quiero que ese beso le transmita tranquilidad y todo el amor que siento por ella. Siento como se releja. Comienzo con suaves envestidas. Deja atrás los quejidos de dolor por gemidos y jadeos. Cada vez las envestidas son mas fuertes, inundándome de un mar de sensaciones, a cual mas placentera. Ese fuego que hay en mi interior se siente ahora como un volcán a punto de estallar. La beso y le digo que la amo repetidas veces. Una ola de placer, me lleva a lo mas alto, dejándome tocar el cielo con los dedos, y en un estallido de placer, siento como ese volcán estalla. Los dos estallamos en un inmenso mar de placer. _

_Me dejo caer sobre ella, exhausto Me giro y me acuesto, acercándola a mi y recostándola sobre mi pecho. Me siento realmente feliz. A sido un momento increíble Nunca creí que se pudiera sentir algo así. Era seguro que después de sentir todas estas sensaciones, todos estos sentimientos, no la dejaría ir nunca. Siempre estaría junto a ella, junto a mi Matsuri. Era la única que me hacia sentir todo este mar de sentimientos. Solo ella. Porque solo eran para ella. A la única que amaré toda mi vida._

__ _Realmente te salió un chocolate delicioso.

_ Si así es como vas a probar todo lo que haga, tendré que cocinar bastante, sobre todo antes de que vengan tus hermanos.

_La miro con cara de asombró. Aunque este sonrojada, me sorprende que se haya atrevido a decirme algo así. Me gusta. Me gusta esa carita avergonzada y sonrojada._

__ _Estoy de acuerdo con eso. - pongo mis manos en sus mejillas.- Matsuri, te amo con toda mi alma. Se que sonara precipitado, y quizás no sea la mejor manera, pero, … Matsuri, … ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

_Lagrimas salen de sus ojos desconcertándome ¿Porque llora? Quizás no es lo que ella quería. Quizás es demasiado pronto. _

_De repente, sorprendiéndome se tira a mis brazos, abrazándome con fuerza. _

_ ¡SI! Claro que quiero. Gaara, lo amo con toda mi alma.

**espero que os haya gustado. a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo. la verdad le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia. quizas sea muy cursi para la gente pero es que yo soy muy romantica.**

**no se si el siguiente capitulo sea el ultimo. según por donde salga la inspiracion. como me gusta mucho esta historia me da pena terminarla, pero tampoco quiero hacerla muy larga y que acabe cansando. no se. opinar y dadme opciones. si os resulta demasiado pronto y quereis que ponga mas trama o lo veis bien ya para terminarla.**

**espero con emocion y ansia vuestros review. gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo en leerme.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. traigo el nuevo capitulo que es el ultimo. espero que os guste. no es el que mas me ha gustado de todos los que he escrito, pero creo que es un buen final. no se, opinen ustedes mismos.**

**la historia es contada por Gaara.**

**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera asi, otro gallo cantaria, ja ja ja. al menos esto saldria en la serie.**

**bueno no os molesto mas y os dejo con el ultimo capitulo.**

DESCUBRIENDO NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO 6

Aun no me lo creo. Dentro de ocho horas me caso con mi pequeña alumna. No creí que algún día pudiera casarme con alguien. Pero ese día a llegado y ese alguien también.

Mi Matsuri, mi pequeña Matsuri. Quien me iba a decir que ese niña torpe y despistada, desaliñada y flacucha, se convertiría en una gran kunoichi, las mejores de la arena. Y sobre todo se convertiría en toda una mujer, preciosa y atractiva.

Con su forma de ser, su alegría y simpatía, se ha ganado mi corazón, hasta el punto de hacerlo todo suyo. Ha sabido meterse en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos, haciéndome descubrir nuevos sentimientos. Con ella he llegado a conocer tantos sentimientos y emociones que no creía posible que existieran tantos.

La amo. La adoro. Es la razón de mi existencia. Mi mundo gira en torno a ella. Mejor dicho, ella es mi mundo.

Parece mentira, que el que un día fue el arma definitiva, el que mataba para probar su existencia, el que todos temían, puede llegar a amar tan profundamente. Pero si he llegado a amar así ha sido gracias a ella. Por amarme incondicionalmente sin importarle que yo fuera un monstruo. Ha sabido llevarme por el buen camino y que todos esos años de sufrimiento y dolor se hayan convertido en un simple recuerdo, vago y borroso.

_ Gaara, me marcho, voy a ir a ayudar a Matsuri a vestirse. ¡Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, eso le toca a la novia!

Kankuro, te encargo a Gaara, asegurate que quede bien vestido, y llegar a tiempo. No quiero llegar con Matsuri y que aun no haya llegado. ¡Estáis avisados!

Kyyaaaa. No me lo creo, mi hermanito pequeño se me casa. - se ha acercado a mi y me ha abrazado con fuerza.- Estoy muy feliz por ti Gaara. Matsuri es una chica fabulosa y se que te va a hacer muy feliz. Te quiero mucho hermano, te deseo lo mejor.

Bueno, ya os he avisado. Me marcho. Adiós

_ Esta Temari, no se puedo tomar nada con calma. Ja ja...

_ Toc toc

_ Adelante.

_ Buenos días Gaara-sama, su hermana me ha pedido que me quede por si necesitan que les ayude en algo.

_ Dejate las formalidades, casi somos de la familia, ¿no, Nara?

_ Ehh … si c... claro.

_ Eso debería decirlo yo Kankuro, no tu. Humm... aunque no me guste que hayas venido a robarnos a mi hermana, se que ella te quiere y tendré que aceptarlo. Aparte, no tengo otra, a ver quien se atreve a llevarle la contraría.

_ Yo no quiero robaros a vuestra hermana, ahh... esto es muy problemático …

_ No te preocupes. Todavía queda mucho para la ceremonia, dentro de un rato empezare a arreglarme, ahora me gustaría estar a solas.

_ Claro, vamos cuñadito.

Me alegra que mis hermanos se lo hayan tomado tan bien. Habría sido un problema no contar con su apoyo. Recuerdo cuando se lo dije.

_**Flash back.**_

__ Hola hermanito, ya estamos de regreso._

__ Hola. ¿Y eso que llegáis los dos a la vez?_

__ Nos hemos cruzado en el camino de regreso. ¿Como esta Matsuri, Gaara? Supongo que ya este bien. Bueno, eso si la has dejado que descanse, porque dos semanas solos, no se yo … _

__ Temari, Matsuri esta muy bien, aun no la he dejado que se reincorpore por asegurarme que se recupere al cien por cien._

__ Entonces, ¿no me digas, hermanito, que has sido tan lento y tonto como para no aprovechar la oportunidad que os hemos dado? Te dije Temari que tendríamos que habérselo explicado antes de irnos, que era tan cortito que no lo pescaría. Aahh que poco se parece a su hermano mayor._

__ ¿Os fuisteis los dos a la vez a propósito?_

__ No, solo alargué mi estancia en Konoha y Kankuro fue también allí para dejaros mas tiempo. Si no lo llegamos a hacer quizás en la misma semana habríamos regresado._

__ Grrr … dejar vuestros informes y desaparecer de mi vista._

__ No te pongas así hermanito, encima de que te dejamos la casa para los dos solitos. No sabes apreciar las oportunidades._

__ Grrr..._

__ Nos vemos en casa._

_Menos mal que han desaparecido de mi vista. Aunque no se porque me cabreo tanto, la verdad debería darles las gracias, porque han sido las mejores dos semanas de mi vida. Pero bueno, eso tampoco se lo voy a decir._

…_._

_Que bien, ya en casa. Aahhh, cuanto ruido, ya se me olvidaba que han regresado mis hermanos. Con lo bien que estábamos los dos solos._

__Gaara, que bien que ya estés aquí, ¿como te ha ido hoy? Si me dejaras podría ayudarte, ya estoy …_

_No la dejo terminar de hablar. Estoy todo el día sin verla, hoy no he podido comer con ella. No puedo evitar besar esos sabrosos labios que me enloquecen. Se siente tan bien._

__ Vaya, vaya... eso si es un buen recibimiento._

__ Grrr... porque no os quedasteis un poco mas, seguro que tu queridisimo vago te lo habría agradecido, y tu Kankuro seguro que alguna chica habrías encontrado._

__ Gaara, no le digas eso a tus hermanos, han estado mucho tiempo fuera._

_Me alegra mucho que esteis aquí de vuelta._

__ Gaara, no seas tan desagradecido, y deja ya de decirle vago, es Shikamaru, vago solo se lo puedo decir yo, quedo claro._

__ Como quieras. Voy a darme una ducha y bajare a comer algo. Estoy realmente cansado. Por_

_cierto, esperaros a cenar todos juntos, quiero hablar con vosotros._

__ Vale. _

__ Como quieras hermanito. Pero no tardes que me muero de hambre._

…_._

_Huele realmente bien. Matsuri cocina fenomenal. Me va a encantar comer todos los días sus platos. _

__ Menos mal que ya ha termino el señorito. Estamos muertos de hambre, así es que siéntate y vamos a comer._

_La cena paso tranquila y ya en el postre me atrevía a hablar con ellos._

__ Temari, Kankuro, quería hablar con vosotros. Matsuri y yo nos vamos a casar. Quiero que sea cuanto antes. Mañana hablare con el consejo y ya entonces fijaré la fecha. No he querido hablar con ellos hasta no hablar con vosotros._

_Miro de reojo a Matsuri, está completamente sonrojada. Se ve tan linda, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no comérmela a besos._

__ ¿La has dejado preñada?_

__ ¡KANKURO! Pero que dices, ¡no!_

__ ¿Entonces? No es que lo vea mal, tan solo raro, es muy repentino._

__ Se que es muy precipitado, pero quiero casarme con ella. He estado mucho tiempo reprimiendo mis sentimientos y … no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como lo de Akatsuki, pero que esta vez no pueda regresar, y no haya vivido mi vida como quiero realmente._

__ Gaara …_

_No le había dicho esto a Matsuri, pero es lo que realmente siento. Quiero vivir mi vida al máximo, junto a la persona que amo, vivir el día a día como si fuera el ultimo, así si pasa algo, no me habré perdido nada._

__ ¡Es estupendo! Me alegro mucho por los dos. Os lo merecéis. Contad conmigo. ¡Mi hermano pequeño se va a casar, no me lo puedo creer!_

__ Eh, que yo también me alegro, solo que me he sorprendido. ¡Entonces si has aprovechado estas dos semanas, ehh! Y parecías tonto cuando te compramos. Ja ja ja... ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! _

_**Fin flash back**_

Me hizo muy feliz que mis hermanos me apoyaran. Lo que me costo mas fue el consejo, me lo pusieron mas difícil.

_**Flash back**_

__ ¿Como que te casas con esa?_

__ No es esa, es Matsuri, y es la persona que amo y ten le mas respeto, porque será mi esposa._

__ Eso no lo voy a permitir. Esa don nadie, huerfanucha y poca cosa, no es digna para ser la esposa del Kazekage. La esposa del Kazekage tiene que ser alguien respetable, refinada, elegante e importante, no esa. Si la quieres hacer tu amante, adelante, es a lo máximo que puede aspirar esa mujerzuela._

_Nunca antes había sentido tanta rabia. Como se atrevía a hablar así de Matsuri. No la conocía. Nadie era tan perfecta como ella. Mi arena salio de la calabaza y empezó a girar a mi alrededor, estaba perdiendo la cordura con cada palabra._

__ Gaara-sama cálmese …._

__ Baki. ¡Como me pides que me calme cuando trata de esta manera a Matsuri! Que cierre su sucia boca si no quiere …_

__ Gaara … no hagas eso, calmate, tu no eres así. No me importa lo que piensen de mi, solo me importa lo que tu pienses._

_Cuando fue que entro. Lo escucho todo. No puedo permitir que la hieran. Tiene lagrimas en su rostro. La han hecho llorar. Maldito …_

__ Dejalo, no quiero causarte molestias, si no puede ser, lo entenderé …_

__ ¡CLARO QUE PUEDE SER! ¡ME VOY A CASAR CON ELLA, LE PESE A QUIEN LE PESE! ¡HA QUEDADO CLARO!_

__ Pero Kazekage …_

__ Mire, vejestorio, no le va a impedir a mi hermano que sea feliz. Ustedes le hicieron infeliz en el pasado, con todo lo del shukaku, y ahora que por fin es feliz, no le va a arruinar la vida otra vez._

__ ¡Señorita Temari!_

__ Lo mismo le digo. Tanto Temari como yo, no le vamos a permitir que hable así de la única persona que lo ha tratado como se merecía desde todo momento. No hay nadie mejor para mi hermano que ella. Y haber quien se atreve a volver a meterse con mi cuñada._

__ Kankuro, Temari …._

__ Tranquilo hermanito, para algo somos tus hermanos mayores._

__ Lo siento, pero yo estoy con ellos, tiene derecho a elegir la que será su esposa, no creo que tengamos que opinar sobre eso. Y si nos ponemos a opinar, quien mejor que la mejor kunoichi de Sunakagure para ser la esposa del Kazekage. Y no creo que ser huérfana sea un problema, el mismo Kazekage y sus hermanos lo son. Y por desgracia, muchos en esta aldea, y en otras, son huérfanos._

__ Gracias Baki._

__ Si todos están de acuerdo, no me puedo oponer, pero yo sigo estando en contra._

__ Bueno, aclarado esto os informo que en un mes sera la boda._

_**Fin flash Back.**_

Me sentí muy agradecidos con mis hermanos y con Baki. Les tengo mucho que agradecer. Gracias a eso no perdí mi puesto como Kazekage, porque lo que si tenía claro, es que, si tenia que renunciar por estar con ella lo haría.

_ Ya llegó tu preparador personal, ya veras que bien que te dejo, ¡vaya que si! Ja ja …

_ Naruto, me alegro de verte.

_ Hermanito, ya es la hora. Empieza a arreglarte.

…...

Ya han pasado diez minuto de la hora y no llega. ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Seguro que sí. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Como alguien como Matsuri iba a querer casarse conmigo. En que estaba pensando.

_ Ey, Gaara, alegra esa cara. Se en lo que estas pensando. No te preocupes, va a venir, solo que a las mujeres le gustan hacerse esperar. Seguro que es la problemática de tu hermana, que la esta reteniendo para que llegue un poco tarde. Ella dice que si la novia no hace esperar al novio mal empieza. La mujer siempre tiene que hacerse de rogar.

_ Estoy contigo en lo de que es problemática. Pero, ¿no crees que tarda demasiado?

_ Tranquilo, según lo que me ha contado Temari, esa chica esta loca por ti, no va a dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Se que es difícil tranquilizarse, pero ya veras que enseguida entrará por esa puerta.

_ Gracias Shikamaru.

_ Ya a llegado la novia.

Comencé a escuchar una melodía, suave y hermosa, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar a mi hermosa Matsuri.

Dios, es tan hermosa. Lleva un traje de novia occidental. Es muy sencillo pero hermoso. Esta sujeto al cuello. Se ciñe hasta su cintura. De esta comienza a caer ligeramente. Parece seda. Tiene unos ligeros bordados en el borde del escote y en el borde de la falda. Su pelo esta recogido, dejando algunos mechones sobre su rostro. Esta levemente maquillada, natural, como es ella. Parece un ángel. Su cara irradia felicidad, esa sonrisa que me encanta, me la regala solo a mi. Se acerca lentamente, al son de esa suave melodía, del brazo de mi hermano Kankuro. Al llegar al altar, se sitúa junto a mi. Parece que el tiempo se detenga, que todo este pasando a cámara lenta. No puedo dejar de mirar lo bella que es. Nunca creí que la vería mas hermosa, y una vez mas me sorprende. Parece un ángel bajado del cielo.

La ceremonia pasa sin que me de cuenta. Estoy realmente nervioso. En el momento de esperar su respuesta, ese "si" se me hizo eterno. Tenia miedo de que a ultima hora se arrepintiera. Sentí un gran alivio al escuchar "OS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER, PUEDES BESAR A LA NOVIA."

Esperaba ansioso ese beso. Estaba desde el día anterior sin besarla. La bese lenta y suavemente, deleitándome del contacto de sus labios junto a los míos. Los aplausos de la gente me recordó donde estaba.

_ Enhorabuena, ahora ya eres oficialmente mi cuñada. Cuanto me alegro Matsuri. Cuida de mi hermano, ¿si?. Os deseo lo mejor.

_ Gracias Temari.

_ Ven aquí cuñadita, y dame un abrazo. Enhorabuena.

_ Kankuro, gracias.

_ No lo puedo creer. Me estas ganando en todo amigo. Te conviertes en Kazekage sin que yo llegase a pasar de gennin, y ahora te casas cuando yo apenas he comenzado a salir con mi Hinata-chan. Bueno, me alegro por ti amigo. Si, vaya que si. Ja ja …

La velada paso rápidamente. Cuando uno esta feliz y en compañía te toda su gente, se pasa en un momento.

Realmente soy feliz. Me siento completo. Por fin he podido conocer el amor y ser feliz junto a la persona que amo. Tengo a mi familia y a mis amigos que me quieren y aparecían. Y tengo a una aldea que me respeta y ya no me teme. ¿Que mas le puedo pedir a la vida?

…..

**Cinco años después.**

_ Venid aquí, Sora, Yuki, no me hagáis ir detrás vuestro.

_ ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

_ ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!

_ ¿Que les pasa al rey y la reina de esta casa?

_ Pues que mami, no nos deja jugar, dile... dile …. que nos deje … papi.

_ No le pongas esa carita a tu padre, Yuki preciosa. Y tu Sora, no te escondas detrás de tu padre y dile lo que habéis hecho.

_ No hemos hecho nada, a que me crees papi.

_ ¿Que han hecho Matsuri?

_ Pues miralo por tu mismo. En el salón.

_ Pero … ¿que...? Ja ja ja...

_ No te rías, es mi maquillaje, y esta por todas las paredes.

_ Nos han salido artistas, ja ja ja …, os ha quedado muy bien chicos. Pero a la próxima vez que queráis pintar me lo decís, os doy pinturas y papel, no cojáis el maquillaje de mama y no pintéis en las paredes.

_ Vale papi.

_ Venga, recoger las cosas que nos vamos de paseo.

_ Encima los premias, Gaara.

_ Dejalos, son niños, que disfruten.

Me acerco a ella y la beso lenta y suavemente, pero en un momento lo convierto en apasionado. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca y comenzamos una danza frenética. La temperatura de mi cuerpo se eleva en el momento que la escucho soltar un leve gemido. Dios, como adoro a esta mujer. La abrazo fuerte contra mi, …

_ Papi, papi, ya esta, vamos, vamos.

Vaya sincronía que tienen, siempre hacen lo mismo, hablando a la vez. No me queda otra que soltar a mi dulce Matsuri.

Viendo este hermoso panorama, no puedo evitar recordar cuando dije en mi boda _"¿que mas le puedo pedir a la vida?", _pues esto, una familia. Mi propia familia. La felicidad completa.

No dejo de recordar cada día y dar a gracias por ello a Dios, por el momento en que mi dulce Matsuri me hizo descubrir nuevos sentimientos.

_**Fin.**_

**espero que os haya gustado y que hayais disfrutado con esta historia, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendola.**

**por fis, dejadme review, quiero saber que os parecio m primera historia de Gaara y Matsuri. **

**quiero empezar otra, de Tenten y Neji, que tambien me gustan mucho, pero si quieren que escriba sobre alguien, pues solo me lo dicen y cumplire vuestros deseos, ja ja ja**

**gracias por leerme. nos vemos en la proxima historia.**


End file.
